


Josh & Finn

by 2121



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2121/pseuds/2121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Goes over to Joshes, but gets a suprise when he turns up early</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh & Finn

It was just after 6pm, when Finn was on his way over to Joshes house in the pouring rain. Tom was away on a training course and Josh had asked Finn over for some company, he said to come after 6:30 but Finn thought for once he would be early. He assumed that Josh had just planned on them going on the Xbox for the night or watching a movie, whatever he had planned Finn had brought a bottle of Vodka from his house that he didn't plan on taking back.

It was only a ten minute walk from Finn's house to Joshes so he was there in no time, but he was still soaking wet when he arrived. He was looking forward to a night of drinking as he hadn't really had much to do this week as his girlfriend Sam was busy with her studies and their relationship was on/off at the best of times, but he put that to the back of his mind as he ran up the path towards Joshes front door, he was glad when he got to the door as the overhang of the house stopped the rain from hitting him.

Finn knocked on the door and waited for josh to answer, after about 30 seconds he knocked again as there was no answer, still there was no answer. Finn assumed that Josh must be busy upstairs, so he tried the door, it was unlocked so he stepped in and called out to see if anyone was inn and got no reply. He checked downstairs and couldn't find anyone so he called out again as he started to climb the stairs, he carried on slowly listening out for any noises. As he approached the top of the stairs he could hear breathing coming from joshes room, when he reached the top of the stairs he walked along towards joshes room and hesitated before knocking on the door, he could still hear the breathing which sounded heavier than normal coming from behind the door, so when there was no answer he knocked again and called out joshes name, when there was no answer he decided to open the door to see what was going on.

Finn slowly pushed the handle down and pushed the door open just so he could see what was going on in the room, when he put his head around the door he was shocked at what he saw. Josh was laid back on the bed completely naked with his headphones in watching what looked like gay porn on his laptop, with his hand grasped around his hard cock. Finn stepped back out of the room and slowly closed the door unsure of what to do next, he thinks he could leave without Josh knowing he was ever there or does he go back in and make it look like an accident that he walked in on Josh, but the thought weighing most heavily on his mind was that he thinks he likes what he saw while he was in there. He was outside of the door for a few minutes just thinking about what to do, all the while the breathing was getting louder in Joshes room, before he decided he was going back in.

Pushing the door open quickly Finn walked in and announced that he had arrived, Josh jumped in horror that someone had walked in on him completely naked while watching porn. Josh quickly flipped the screen down on his laptop, even though he was sure he was gay he hadn't told anyone yet, but it looks like someone just found out. Josh did his best to cover himself and his raging hard on but there was no point, Finn had already seen him and there was nothing he could do about that. 

"You could have knocked before you came barging inn" Josh shouted  
"Um, I did, which you would have heard had you not been watching that gay porn" Finn replied  
"Oh, Sorry, yeah, I probably would of" Josh said, backing down.  
"You really need to pay more attention, I could have been anyone, I could have been your dad" Finn Said  
"Shit, your right, Fuck knows what I'd have done if he walked in" Josh says realizing it could have been a whole lot worse.  
"So you gay or bi or what then?" Finn Asks  
"I think I'm gay, but I'm not really sure, you got a problem with it?" Josh Says, looking a little worried.  
"Nah, just wondered Josh, I'm fine with all that" Finn adds, walking confidently over to the bed and laying the bottle of vodka down next to josh.  
"what'd you bring that for?" Josh asks  
"Oh, I thought we could clean some paint brushes with it, What the fuck do you think I brought it for?" Finn yells while laughing at joshes stupidity.  
"Ok, yeah, that was a bit dumb" Josh says as he chuckles.  
"So what you got planned then?" Finn Asks  
"Well I thought we could play some Xbox then watch a movie or we could go out into town?" Josh Replies  
"Nah, Xbox sounds fine to me, I'm a bit short of cash at the minute" Finn Says as he gets up and looks for the Xbox controller.  
"Finn" Josh Mutters  
"Yeah" Finn Says looking over  
"This is gonna sound really strange and it might freak you out but you don't mind if I finish myself off, just, I'm still hard and I was getting Close?" Josh Says  
"um, ah, um, It's your house I guess if you want to but just be quiet, I'm gonna play some Xbox" Finn says looking a bit freaked out, but also in his mind, he likes the idea.

Finn heads for the door, he's looked everywhere and he can't find the controller, so he decides to go look downstairs. When he gets downstairs he goes into the livings room and spots it on the table, he grabs it and goes back upstairs when he opens the door josh is back to being fully naked on the bed and this time Finn is sure that he likes what he sees. Josh spots that Finn is staring out the corner of his eye.

"Like what you see Finn?" Josh says with a smile on his face  
Finn stands there in a trance, not hearing a word josh just said.  
"Finn", "FINN" Josh Yells  
"Uh, What?" Finn Mutters  
"I said, do you like what you see?" Josh Says

Finn stands there looking a little confused by the situation

"Um, No, Well, Yea, Maybe?" This was the best Finn Could manage  
"I have no idea what that was but if you want a closer look you can come over onto the bed?" Josh Says

Still dazed, Finn wanders over towards the bed, tripping on the carpet as he does, still not completely sure what's going on. When he gets to the bed he sits down next to josh and stares at his hard cock, Josh then puts his hand on Finn's shoulder

"Finn, if you like, I'll let you touch it" Josh says noticing Finn's stare is fixed to it

Finn just sits there looking at joshes nice 6.5 inch cock, completely oblivious to what Josh just said.

"Finn, you there?" Josh asks

Josh is amazed that his friend who had only a few minutes ago been so confident has turned into this quiet, nervous looking shell of himself, all at the sight of his cock, which Josh is sure he must have seen before when he came flying into the room earlier. Josh decides that his words aren't getting through to Finn so he decides to make a move and grabs his hand and moves it towards his cock.

"Ah, oh, um" Is all Finn can manage before his hand is on Joshes cock

His hand just lays there for a while

"You can move it you know" Josh says  
"Um, yeah, but" Finn mutters  
"But what?" Josh says looking a little annoyed that Finn isn't doing anything.  
"It's Just" Is all Finn gets in before josh interrupts  
"Look, Finn, I'm sure you've done this kind of thing before with your own cock and maybe, generally you move you hand up and down while keeping a tight grip" Josh says getting slightly more annoyed.  
"But Josh this is just a bit strange, I've known you for ages now and this is the first time I've seen you naked and I've ended up with my hand on you cock, my hand which you put there" Finn says snapping out of his trace.  
"You didn't seem to mind when I put it there. Now, are you gonna help me out or should I go back to doing it myself?"  
"I guess we've come this far" Finn says as he starts to move his hand up Joshes shaft.  
"Umm, this is more like it" Josh says as he begins to smile.

Finn starting off slowly and a bit cautiously soon gets into a rhythm, stroking joshes cock softly before rubbing his balls. While this is going on Josh is in pure ecstasy, he can't believe that his apparently straight mate is the first person to touch his cock and he loves it. 

"Fuck Finn, you done this before, it feels amazing?" Josh murmurs  
"Fuck Off, course I haven't, what do you think I am?" Says Shouts  
"A master of hand jobs, that's what you are" Josh smirks  
"Shut it josh" Finn says secretly enjoying what's going on.

Finn carries on wanking Joshes cock quickly picking up the pace, leaving josh hardly able to speak all that he can manage are grunts and moans.

"SHIT, FINN, Faster, I think I'm gonna cum" Josh yelps

Finn does exactly the opposite and slows his strokes right down, making josh wait that few seconds more

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, AHHH" Josh yells

Just as he yells 4 long strings of cum shoot out from his cock onto his chest and Finn's Hand. Josh can hardly move, he feels so drained.

"Fuck, I've never cum so hard before, I'm drained" Josh manages to say.  
"You looked like you enjoyed it, just don't mention it to anyone, ok?" Finn asks  
"Ok Finn, I won't, wouldn't want it getting out anyway, but, you know I'll return the favor if you want?" Josh enquires  
"Nah, mate your alright, not sure it's really my thing having a guy touch my cock, even if he is a mate" Finn says as he gets up  
"Ah, ok, what you wanna do next?" Josh asks  
"Well, I did go and get that Xbox controller before we got distracted, so we might as well use it" He says as he motions to where it is on the floor  
"yeah ok, uh, I'm gonna go and get dressed while you set it up, I'll get some glasses for that vodka as well while I'm gone" Josh says as he moves towards the door.  
"Ah, nice idea mate" Finn yells as he hears Josh head down the stairs.


End file.
